freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Henry
:Not what you were looking for? See Henry (disambiguation). FFPS= Previously an equal business partner to William Afton, (known in-game as "Cassette Man") is one of the major characters in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator that guides the player in the salvaging process with tips on how to deal with the animatronics while filling out the salvage report. He is very similar to the Phone Guy when he talks to the player, but doesn't reveal a lot of lore to the story. He appears on every day during salvage and comes at the True Ending (where the player salvages all of the animatronics) and when the player is fired (where they do not salvage all of the animatronics). During the salvage process, Henry will play multiple audio prompts where the player takes note of any state of the animatronic and sees if the animatronic will respond to the prompt. If the player successfully salvages all of the animatronics, it will lead to the True Ending, where he sends a special message at the end of the game to the animatronics, the player, and his daughter. If the player doesn't salvage any animatronic, Henry will inform the player that they're fired from the company as "Paragraph 4" was not completed as per player's job. Personality Henry is a rather soft-spoken man, as evident by his recordings. He rarely expresses any hint of emotion, save for condemning William followed by sentimentality when speaking to his own daughter in the Completion Ending, as well as disappointment during the bad ending. He is also shown to be somewhat dramatic, as evident by his dialogue structure in the Insanity Ending and Completion Endings. His mention of the devil in the Completion likely suggests that he is also religious to some extent. Story Trivia *Henry is also similar to the Phone Guy because they both guide the player on what to do during each night/day. They also do have some differences. **The only lore that Henry gives is at the end of the game in the True Ending and in the Insanity Ending. He tries to send his message to his daughter only if all of the animatronics are salvaged. *In the Insanity Ending, an image reading HRY223 can be seen while Henry is speaking. **PJ Heywood, who voiced William Afton throughout the franchise, revealed on the FNaF Show that Cassette Man is Henry. *He refers to William Afton as "Old friend," considering that Henry and William were once business partners. |-|Audio = Cutscene Cassette Man's introduction to the player at the beginning of the game. Salvage the Cassette man describing how to Salvage for the first time with Molten Freddy. the Cassette man describing how to salvage any other time. the Cassette Man, after the player accepts a salvage. The second audio prompt. The third audio prompt. The fourth audio prompt. The last audio prompt. The Cassette Man, after a salvage. FFPS Completion Ending The music played during the True Ending of the game while the Cassette Man resolves his mission. Insanity Ending Bad Ending Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Series Characters Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator